Razbunare
by Little Sweet Romanian Girl
Summary: Razbunare means revenge in romanian. After thousands of years of waiting, Vladimir and Stefan are finally taking their revenge on the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

-Pot sa-ti dau putere. O putere la care nici nu ai visat vreodata. Pot sa te fac nemuritoare si invincibila. Numai daca tu juri ca ma vei servi, ca voi fii regele tau...

-Iti jur, Stefan.

And with these final words, he bit me. The pain was horrible. I could barely breath. Then I fell into darkness. A darkness that lasted only 3 days, but for me this horrible 3 days seemed like decades. And then I woke up. And saw Stefan again, but he wasn't alone. Every member of his family was here looking at me.

Hello, everyone! I know I said I'm not going to write Twilight stories anymore, but this story is just special and I wanted to write it.

Here is the translation of the Romanian words:

Pot sa-ti dau putere= I can give you power.

O putere la care nici nu ai visat vreodata= a power you never even dreamed of.

Pot sa te fac nemuritoare si invincibila= I can make you Immortal and invincible.

Numai daca tu juri ca ma vei servi, ca voi fii regele tau…..=Only if you swear you are going to serve me, that I'm going to be your king….

Iti jur, Stefan=I swear , Stefan.


	2. Chapter 2

Trezirea

When I woke up, I was in a dark room, surrounded by 6 vampires. I was afraid. Where was Stefan? Finally I saw him entering the room with a dark- haired man.

"Ioana! You are finally awake. And you are beautiful as I expected. Let me introduce you to the rest of my family."

I nodded.

"This is Vladimir, he said pointing to the dark-haired man. He was tall, and had long black hair. He had that look in his eyes...the one that tells you he was a powerful leader, Vladimir is the leader of our coven. He has a special ability, he can make people see what he wants them to see and whatever they see is real."

I nodded again. So this is the kind of man you must stay away from.

"This is Maria, now he pointed to a young woman who was holding Vladimir's hand. She was tall too and had long blond hair reaching her waist. She had beautiful, calming eyes, like my mother. Maria is Vladimir's wife. She also has got a special ability, she can make people do whatever she says, if they look in her eyes."

So this is why her eyes are so beautiful...they hypnotize people.

"I am the second leader of this coven and my special ability is to control water."

Wow...Stefan was a leader and also had a power...this man is awesome.

"This is Carmina, he pointed to a young woman, who looked like she was a hunter and not a woman. She was also tall and had short black hair, Carmina is a tracker. She can find you wherever you are hiding."

This explains the look.

"This is Catalina, he pointed to a young girl who I think was only 13. She had long red hair falling to the middle of her back, Catalina is a mind-reader."

Oh...

"This is Adrian, he pointed to a boy who looked exactly like Catalina, Adrian is Catalina's twin and his special ability is to see the future."

Oh...again...

"This is Laura, he pointed to a young beautiful woman with dark-brown hair, she can teleport herself and other people anywhere, anytime."

Cool!

"And this is Sebastian, he pointed to a young man who was holding Laura's hand, he is Laura's soulmate and his special ability is to protect others with a shield against physical attacks."

Wow...these vampires are amazing.

"This persons you meet now, Vladimir spoke, are the most important members of our guard. You have a power too."

"I have!"

"Yes, you do. Your power is to change your physical apeareance . You can be anyone from this world. Try and see."

I concentrated, and I felt myself change. When I opened my eyes Vladimir told me to look in the mirror. I was stunned. I changed myself into Maria.

"See you have a power. Now, we should tell you why you are a vampire."

They explained me that they we're creating an army from over 50 years ago to destroy the Volturi, a vampire coven that killed their family hundreds of years ago. They told me that everyone in their coven had a special ability, but not all of them were as important as Maria's, Carmina's, Catalina's, Adrian's, Laura's, Sebastian's, Vladimir's, Stefan's and mine. And they also told me they had a secret weapon to destroy the Volturi once and for all.

"And who or what is this secret weapon?" I dared to ask.

"It's a girl." Answered Maria.

"A witch." Continued Adrian.

"And she is very powerful." Said Laura.

" And she told Vladimir to kill her, 2 thousand years ago. And to bring her back to life with a special scroll when we will attack the Volturi." Said Sebastian.

"And we are going to wake her up tonight." Said Stefan.

"Why tonight?" I asked.

"Because tonight it's the Red Moon." Answered Vladimir.

"Oh...ok."

"So Laura, please show Ioana where is her room. Find her a nice dress and try to be at twelve o'clock in the crypt."

"Yes, Master." Laura said.

"Yes, Master." I repeated.

Stefan gave me a proud look then I leaved with Laura. I was very curious about things that will happen tonight.

Trezirea=the awakening.


	3. Chapter 3

Puterea Iluziilor

"I am really curious about this secret weapon that we are going to bring back to life tonight." I said.

"Me too. I heard a lot of stories in this castle about her. She has a very powerful ability." Laura said.

"Wich is?"

"She can create illusions and nightmares that are real. And I heard that she is scary."

"We will find out tonight."

"You are right. Here is your room. Take a bath, prepare yourself and in the closet you will find a beautiful red dress. At 12 I'm going to be here to get you."

"Ok. Bye!"

"Bye."

I did what she told me. I took a bath, I washed my teeth, I washed my face, I found the dress, I brushed my hair and then sat on my bed waiting. After half an hour I heard a light knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I asked.

"It's Stefan." I was stunned. Ok it was 12 o'clock, but wasn't Laura supposed to be here?

"Come in."

He stepped in and I stopped and stared. He was wearing jeans with a black T-shirt and a red cape.

"Are you ready for the awakening ritual?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then let's go."

He offered me his hand and I took it. We walked in silence, until we reached a massive wooden door.

"Ioana?"

"Yes?"

"During the ritual you are going to be offered the scroll..."

"OK."

"You will have to read the part where you see your name, understood?"

"Yes."

"And don't panic. I'm going to be there with you."

"Ok."

He opened the door and lead me trough a set of corridors, until we reached a room where all the vampires I meet before were standing in their places. The room was big and dark. In the middle there was a coffin and everywhere candles. Everyone was standing in a circle. Vladimir, then Stefan, then Maria, then Carmina, then Catalina, then Adrian, then Laura, then Sebastian and finally me.

"Is everyone ready for the big night?" asked Maria.

"Yes." Everyone answered.

"Then we will start now."

-Invoc puterea iluziilor,sa te aduca inapoi printer noi…. Vladimir began.

-Invoc magia apelor sa-ti dea din nou putere…. Stefan continued.

-Invoc magia focului sa-ti dea din nou cruzimea de care ai dat dovada…. Maria spoke.

-Invoc magia pamantului sa-ti dea din nou trup… Carmina said.

-Invoc magia aerului sa-ti dea din nou suflare…. Catalina spoke with her angelic voice.

-Invoc magia fulgerului sa-ti dea setea de razbunare… Adrian played his role.

-Invoc magia neagra sa-ti dea din nou curaj….. Laura spoke softly.

-Invoc magia alba sa-ti dea mila pentru cei infranti….Sebastian said. Now it's my turn.

-Invoc magia zeilor sa te aduca printer noi, pe pamantul muritorilor, dar printre nemuritori.

A red light came from the coffin and it opened. Before our eyes sat a young woman. She was tall, with brown hair and purple eyes. She was dressed in a red dress and had a red necklace. All around her there was darkness, but she was like light in the middle of the darkness. No one dared to move or to talk, until she broke the silence.

-Buna ziua, Vladimir. Ti-am dus dorul.

-Buna, Aexandra.

-Invoc puterea iluziilor,sa te aduca inapoi printer noi….= I call for the ilussion's power, to bring you back with us.

-Invoc magia apelor sa-ti dea din nou putere…..=I call for the water's power, to give you power again.

-Invoc magia focului sa-ti dea din nou cruzimea de care ai dat dovada….=I call for the fire's power, to give you back your cruelty.

-Invoc magia pamantului sa-ti dea din nou trup…=I call for the earth's power, to give you back your body.

-Invoc magia aerului sa-ti dea din nou suflare….=I call for the air's power, to give you breath.

-Invoc magia fulgerului sa-ti dea setea de razbunare…=I call for the lightning's power, to give you the thirst for reavenge.

-Invoc magia neagra sa-ti dea curaj…..=I call for the dark magic to give you courage

-Invoc magia alba sa-ti da mila pentru cei infranti….=I call for the white magic to teach you to have mercy for the ones that are your slaves.

-Invoc magia zeilor sa te aduca printer noi, pe pamantul muritorilor, dar printer nemuritori.=I call for the gods' power, to bring you back to us, on the mortal's land, but between immortals.

Buna ziua, Vladimir=Hello, Vladimir.

Ti-am dus dorul=I missed you.

Buna, Alexandra=Hello, Alexandra.

Puterea Iluziilor=The ilussion's power


	4. Chapter 4

Femeie sau Arma

Her voice was so beautiful! I can't believe this woman is a weapon that can destroy an entire coven! Vladimir was looking at her with admiration, but she wasn't paying attention to him. She was looking around at all of us and then she came forward until she was face to face with Maria.

"May I use my powers to get to know everyone?" Maria looked confused.

"She can use magic to read your mind and see your past." Stefan said.

"Oh...Then yes, you may."

"Thank you, and she touched her hand, Maria."

I think she was seeing Maria's past and she was learning about us. She stayed like that a while until she let go of Maria's hand and looked up...at me! I was afraid! The people said many things about her. She is not scary. She is beautiful, but her powers are amazing!

"Ioana?"

"Yes."

"I've never seen someone with your power before..." she said.

"You will play an important role in our plan, I'm sure of it. So be proud."  
"Yes, um...um..."

"There's no need to call me Queen, or Mistress...all of you should call me Alexandra."

For someone so powerful she was acting like she was nothing, but Vladimir and Stefan we're very proud that she is part of our coven.

"Vladimir?"

"Yes, Alexandra?"

"I think everyone is tired after this ritual. Let them go to their chambers and you will tell us the attack plan tomorrow."

"Yes, of course. Everyone is free to go to their chambers. We will meet tomorrow in my study and I will tell you our plan."

"Yes, Master." Everyone answered.

We all leaved and I walked to my room. I sat on my bed, but I had this strange feeling that something more is going to happen tonight. And I was damn right. There was a light knock on my door.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Alexandra."

I quiqly went to the door and opened it.

"Yes. What can I do for you, Alexandra?"

"Do you want to come with me to my old room? I really want to go there with someone."

"Yes, of course."

We walked in silence until we reached a wooden door she opened it. She stepped inside and told me to follow. WOW! Her room was amazing! The walls were dark-red, the curtains were dark-red, there was a closet near the door, near the closet, there was a painting with her, Vladimir and Stefan. On the opposite wall there was another painting, with three men, in a throne room. In the middle there was her bed which was dark-red and opposite the bed, there were a desk and a chair.

"Well...it seems like my room didn't change too much."

"Alexandra, may I ask you a question?"

"Yes."

"Who are these three men? In that picture?"

"These are the Volturi leaders we are going to kill. The dark-haired one is Aro, the brown-haired one Marcus, and the blond one Caius."

"But why did they attack you? And why did you choose to die?"

"They attacked us because someone from their castle invented the story that we are creating immortal children, which is forbidden, because you can't control them. And I choose to die because I knew that we will take our reveange in the future. And because I was dead for such a long time, now my powers are at their maximum level."

"Oh...ok."

"It's your turn. Tell me about you."

I told her everything. About my birth place, in Constanta, about my parents, about my friends and how I became a vampire.

"Alexandra?"

"Yes?"

"Tell me about you please!"

"Ok. I was born in 1431, in Targoviste. I was a witch, but I had to keep my powers a secret. Only my mother knew. One day, the Turks attacked the city and I ran away. On my way to Campulung, I meet Vladimir. He got me under his wing and thought me black magic. And when the Volturi attacked I told him to kill me and he knew that if he kills a witch and then brings her back to life, that witch is going to be touched by darkness."

"Touched by darkness?"

"Yes. That means that I became Immortal."

"WOW!"

"Ok. Ioana is getting late and I kept you too much. Good night!"

"Good night,Alexandra"

"Call me Alex."

"ok. Good night, Alex."

She smiled at me and then I left the room. When I entered mine I sat on my bed thinking. This woman was too kind and too beautiful, but in the end she choose to suffer death and to become immortal, so that she can hurt those that hurted her and her family. I wonder if I'll ever have the courage to do something like this.

Femeie sau Arma=Woman or Weapon.


	5. Chapter 5

Planul

I think I lost track of time, because when I looked at the clock it was 9 o'clock in the morning. I heard a light knock on my door. I got up and made my way to answer it. When I opened the door I saw Alex in the doorway.

"Buna dimineata, Ioana!"

"Buna dimineata, Alex."

"Ioana are you ready to go to Vladimir's study?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then let's go."

We walked in silence and everyone that we meet on our way was bowing, showing Alex their respect. We finally reached Vladimir's study and I could hear the others inside talking. Alex pushed the door and stepped inside. I followed.

"Good morning,Ioana!" Vladimir greeted me.

"Good morning, Master!"

Alex went to a chair near Vladimir's and sat down. I went to stay near Laura and I heard her mutter a Good morning. I answered her. Then Vladimir started explaining the plan.

"We are going to send Ioana to the Volturi castle. Ioana, don't panic. Your task is very simple."

"Yes, Master."

"You will change into Magda. Magda was Maria's sister. Here is a Photo. Try and see if you can change."

I looked at it. The woman in the picture had long black hair and blue eyes. I concentrated and I made it. And I concentrated so hard that I even managed to change her eye color to red.

"Exellent, Ioana. Now ….you will go to the Volturi and tell them that we are creating immortal children and as proof show them a photo of Adrian and Catalina. Understood?"

"Yes, Master. I understand my duty and I'm going to do it properly."

"Good. Now … once they come to our castle, all of our army is going to be hidden in the forest. Then Catalina and Adrian are going to make them fall into our trap and once they enter the forest chasing after the children, Alexandra you are going to start creating your illusions. Please, the most horrible of them all."

I could see Alex smirking. Her beautiful and kind face now was scary.

"Yes, Vladimir. I will create the most horrible of them all."

"Good. And one more thing…..Carmina?"

"Yes, Master?"

"If the leaders try to escape, you, Laura and Sebastian will go after them and bring them to me, alive. If you need help Alexandra is going to be there too. Does anyone have questions?"

"No, Master." Everyone answered.

"Good. Now I have to keep my speech to my army. Come, we must input respect."

"Yes, Master."

We leaved Vladimir's study and walked trough a lot of corridors until we reached a big balcony. In front of us there was a big room where all the guards were standing waiting for Vladimir to break the silence with his speech.

-Buna ziua tuturor! Maine va fi ziua cea mare. Cand cea mai noua membra a familiei noastre ii va ademeni pe Volturi in capcana noastra. Toata lumea stie planul. Vi l-am spus de trei luni incontinuu. Acum este timpul sa fim puternici, sa fim uniti si sai detronam pe Volturi.

Everyone was clapping, yelling, they were happy. Tomorrow I'm going to leave to the Volturi and trick them into coming here and finding their end, on this land they once had power over.

Planul=the plan

-Buna ziua tuturor!=Hello, everybody!

Maine va fi ziua cea mare.=Tomorrow is going to be our big day.

Cand cea mai noua membra a familiei noastre ii va ademeni pe Volturi in capcana noastra.=When the newest member of our family is going to trick the Volturi into our trap.

Toata lumea stie planul.=Everyone knows the plan.

Vi l-am spus de trei luni incontinuu.=I just kept reapeating it for three months.

Acum este timpul sa fim puternici, sa fim uniti si sai detronam pe Volturi.=Now it's the time to be strong, to be united and to deafeat the Volturi.


	6. Chapter 6

Sper sa ai dreptate!

The day passed very quiqly and I spend it looking at the ceiling in my room. I was nervous. I didn't know what I was going to tell to the Volturi aside from the fact that the romanians were creating imortal children.

"You should not be that frustrated. Everything will be fine." Stefan said appearing in my room.

"Master... for you it's easy to say. You are more experienced than I am."

"Yes, I am, but it's going to be easy. I know what kind of people are these Volturi and first of all you will have to be calm."

"But, Master, I heard Aro is a mind-reader. And he can read everything that has ever crossed your mind. How an I hide who I am and who I work for from him?"

"We have a guardian that can shield your mind and replace the things you know about us as long as you are in Volttera and then make them come back. And also when you enter the castle you will go to Gianna, their receptionist, and tell her you want to speak with the leaders, she will guide you to them and when you see Aro he's going to ask you who you are you will tell him, then give him your hand and then show him the photo and tell the lie."

"That's it?"

"Yes. And that guardian is going to be there with you, always keeping up the fake act."

"How much time do I still have?"

"You are leaving in 1 hour. So come with me to meet her."

"Her?"

"The guardian."

"Oh, yes."

I followed him. We descended to the second floor of the castle and he lead me to a little red door with a heart shaped on it. He knocked on the door and we heard a childlike voice telling us to come in. He opened the door and motioned me to step in. I obeyed and he followed right behind me. When we entered the room a little girl who looked to be like 16 turned her head toward us. She had a petite body, long brown hair caught in a ponytail. She had bangs covering her forehead, big brown eyes and a sweet little face.

"Hello, Master"

"Hello, Teodora. This is Ioana. She is the girl you will help in Volttera ."

"Hello, Ioana. I'm really glad to meet you. I heard a lot of good things about you."

"Hello, Teodora. I'm really glad too. And I'm really happy that you will be there with me."

"Me too, Ioana."

"Now, girls, it's time for you to leave."

"Yes, Master." We both said at the same time.

We leaved the castle and went to the airport in Bucharest. We got on our plane and leaved. In 2 hours we arrived in Italy, the road we still had ahead of us until we reached Voltera was travelled by foot at vampire speed. When we entered the city I told Teodora to use her power. She obeyed and then we went into the castle and searched for Gianna. When we found her, she stood up and asked us why are we here in a very sweet voice.

"We came here to warn the leaders about the Romanian coven. They are not following the law."

"Oh, my! Come with me!"

She lead us to the throne room and opened the heavy wooden doors. When the three of us entered the room everybody looked at us.

"Gianna, what is the meaning of this?" asked the blond leader very irritated.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but these two girls wanted to talk to you."

"Thank you, Gianna. You are now dismissed." Said the dark-haired leader, which I assume was Aro.

"Yes, Master." And with that she leaved, leaving us with the devils. I just hope Stefan was right and this will go as planed.


	7. Chapter 7

Razboiul…

"Why did you come, young one?" asked Aro.

"We came here to warn you about someone who is disobeying the law." Teodora spoke in such a powerful voice for a 16 year old that even Aro looked at her with a hint of admiration in his eyes be fore he asked:

"Who are these people, that are not following our laws?"

"The Romanians." I said. The blond one stared at me than said:

"You came here to tell us this?"

"Yes."

"Why? Because only looking at your faces and the way you speak gives us the idea that you are also Romanians?" The shock that I had wasn't visible on my face, but I knew I couldn't argue with what he said. We were caught, no way out, dead, and our family...

"We are Romanians, but we do not live in Romania." Teodora's reply caught everyone off guard, even me.

"Young one, explain please." Aro said.

"I was born in Romania. When I was sixteen my parents were killed by vampires. These vampires weren't Romanians. They travelled around the world. They changed me. They said they wanted a new companion so they changed me." She was such a good liar. She was the liar here, not me. I was good because I didn't look like Ioana, I looked like someone else.

"Please go on." Aro told her.

"We started travelling together. Until one day, when we were back in Romania, these two Romanian vampires killed my companions. I ran away and I lived in loneliness and it was their fault and I hate them for what they have done to me. That's why I'm here. That's why I told you, because I want them dead, I want them suffering, just like my friends that died!" Everyone was looking at her. Aro and the others, everybody.

"What's your name?" asked the one with brown hair who I think it's Marcus.

"My name, sir, it's Teodora, and this is my new companion Svetlana." Everyone looked at me then. I really didn't like my new name, but I will still thank Teodora for pulling us out of this.

"Svetlana, dear one, you look older than your companion, please tell me how you came to be a vampire, because I see it happened recently."

"When I was in Russia, me and Teodora became friends. She changed me because she was lonely. Then we leaved Russia in hopes of making our own coven on the way, bu while we were passing Romania we saw the Romanians creating immortal children." The look in Aro's eyes gave me the happy felling of success, because he fell in our trap.

"This is serious. Brothers we have to prepare the guards and leave for Romania as soon as possible."

"Yes, I can't believe these two were creating monsters." Said the blond one.

"Jane, lead our visitors to the exit of the palace. I promise you, Teodora that they will be dead!"

"Thank you very much ,sir!"

And with that Jane lead us outside and we leaved. We walked in silence until we got to the airport. When we got on our plane Teodora broke the silence.

"I'm sorry!"

"For what, Teodora?"

"Because you were the one who should of told them everything, but I got scared when I saw your face and took the lead. I'm sorry!"

"There's nothing you should be sorry about. You got us out of the lion's cage, even if I didn't like my name, but that's another problem."

"Hihihi! I'm sorry about the name, but that was the first name that came to my mind."

The rest of the trip we sat in silence, already being happy about the sweet victory we were going to get.


End file.
